Another Greasy Spoon
by Clickster
Summary: AU Kagome is working by herself at a nasty truck stop restaurant called "Gas 4 You" at two in the morning. A dark man enters and tries to attack her but she's saved by someone she's never met. She assumes that she'll never see the stranger again but Fate
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: It's not mine, just like so many other awesome things in the world.

**Chapter One**

Kagome scrubbed the countertop for the tenth time. She was looking for any excuse to forget that she was working alone in the crummy little truck stop restaurant at two in the morning.

Normally she didn't mind working the midnight hours over the weekends. She got paid time and a half and spent it messing around with Megumi, the other girl that worked there. Tonight though, she had had to go home for a family emergency and Kagome had been left to man the fort.

She was glad that most the time they never got any customers. The restaurant, "Gas 4 You," not only didn't sound appealing, it didn't look it either. The interior was painted a gaudy yellow and the lights flickered occasionally and never ceased humming. The stools and booths were covered with ripped, cheap, plastic that was vomit brown.

A collective "moo" from the demon cows across the street made her jump. Kagome laughed at herself. She looked out to see their glowing three eyes staring back. They were dairy demon cows; very friendly and dumb as rocks. Their milk was exactly the same as a normal cow's. The only difference was that they ate less and lived longer. Enough people didn't' think it was true that farmers could still make a living off of regular cows. The herd across the street was actually a mix of the two bovines.

Another group "moo" made her giggle. She waved her fingers at them and smiled. On her breaks during the day she liked to go over to their pasture and pet them as they rubbed their wet noses against her affectionately.

They mooed at her again and then they all scampered off. She could see the cloud of visible breath left behind; reminding her how cold it was outside.

Now that the reassuring glow from their three eyes was gone, Kagome was filled with anxiety. She was getting ready to clean the counter top for the eleventh time when a dingle from the bell over the door and a blast of freezing air made her look up.

A man was standing in the doorway and the dark of the night seemed to cling to him.

A/N: This story just kind of came...I couldn't sleep one night and I picked up a pencil and notebook and instead of doodling, I started writing. I'm not sure where it's going, though I have a vague idea of what I want to happen.

I really need to work on my summaries...


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and I don't own an Apache helicopter either. Man, life blows.

**Chapter Two**

Shaking her head, Kagome put on her best waitress smile. "Hello, how may I help you, sir?" she asked him. He didn't answer, he just continued staring at her. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Sire...are you feeling ok?"

His penetrating eyes finally blinked and he smiled coolly at her. "Sorry, I must have spaced out." The stranger walked to the spotless counter and sat down on a stool.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the girl asked him. His eyes moved over the menu board above her as he thought.

"Coffee," he finally answered.

"Right away," she remarked cheerily and went into the kitchen.

When she came back carrying his cup and the coffee part, his eyes were burning into her again. She placed the drink in front of him and hastily stepped away. Kagome nervously toyed with her hair and the man's eyes followed her every move.

"Anything to eat, sir?" she girl asked, not approaching.

"No thank you," he read her nametag, "Kagome." The way her name rolled off the man's tongue sent unpleasant chills down her spine. "What a pretty name you have, Kagome."

"Th-thank you, sir." She took another step back.

The stranger's cold stare locked on her eyes. "It must be frightening working so late by yourself." She tried not to let her surprise show. Before the girl could respond he asked, "Can I have some more coffee, Kagome?"

It made her uncomfortable, the way he kept saying her name. "Of course," she replied, filling his cup. She backed away as soon as she was done.

Her nerves were making her shift her weight from foot to foot. The man wasn't looking at her so she was finally able to look at him. He had long, slightly curly, dark brown hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. His skin was pale and he had a cold attractiveness to him. His eyes flicked up and he saw her gaze resting on him. He smiled and finished off his beverage.

"Excuse me Kagome, may I have another refill?"

Kagome noticed how the shadows on his clothes and face seemed too dark. Still, she came forward to fill his mug.

As soon as the girl was within reach, the man seized her wrist and yanked her towards him.

A/N: Short chapters...They're basically just building up so...Please stick with the story and reviews are always welcome, even flames.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I may not own it, but I have seen the second movie. In your face!

**Chapter Three**

A scream erupted from her throat and the man laughed. His grip tightened enough to bruise. Kagome remembered the coffee pot she was holding and flung it at him. It shattered on his face and some of the scalding liquid splashed onto her arm and wrist. The man's grip loosened just enough that girl was able to pull away.

She sprinted out the front door. Kagome instantly headed for the cow pasture and jumped the fence. Her plan was to cut through the grazing land and seek refuge with the owners.

The coffee trick hadn't worked; she could hear the man behind her. Tearing through the pasture, the cows scattering, the sound of his breathing was getting closer. Kagome had never realized how huge the land was.

Finally, the man had caught up. He lunged at Kagome and tackled her down to the ground. She sucked in the cold night air to shriek, but he backhanded her across the face.

The freezing air seeped in and around her; the girl's uniform offering almost no warmth. The man's hand slid up her thigh and she tried to squirm her way out from under him. It was no use so she settled for screaming again.

Before any sound could escape, his other hand smashed into her windpipe, making it impossible to scream.

She closed her eyes and tried to fight him off, but Kagome couldn't. The girl could hardly breathe and his massive weight was crushing her. She felt a hand slide up shirt and the one on her thigh moved higher.

"Kagome," he whispered her name against her ear, his lips brushing it. She tried not to scream, knowing how much it would cost her.

She could hear the sound of a zipper and she fought harder with renewed strength. It was useless and she could feel tears of defeat rolling down her face.

A growl exploded from the night and the man was hurled off Kagome. She couldn't see anything except for two glowing orbs.

"So nice to see you again," the man said. "As lovely as a reunion would be, I must take my leave." The girl didn't hear any footsteps, but she could feel the absence of his presence.

"Are you alright?" some one asked her gruffly. Her rescuer helped her sit up and wrapped his jacket over her shoulders.

"Yes," Kagome managed to answer before breaking down into sobs.

A/N: Very short chapter. The next one is much longer though. Please review, it would make me so happy.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I may not own Inu Yasha, but I do own a box of Captain Crunch's Crunch Berries.

Chapter Four 

Kagome found herself sitting in one of the booths back at "Gas 4 You." She hadn't really been aware of being led through the field, helped over the fence, or being walked across the street. She couldn't even look up at whoever had rescued her. She felt so weak and out of it while she sat shivering in the warm restaurant.

Her head was hanging, but if she looked up through the tears clinging to her lashes, she could see the upper half of his torso. He was wearing a silky black shirt that his shoulders filled nicely. She could see his chest rise and fall rhythmically with his steady breathing. Every now and then he would pause, as if he was about to speak, but he never did.

Finally she managed to breathe out, "Thank you." She brushed the tears from her eyes and looked up at him for the first time. Her breath caught in her throat.

She was staring into the prettiest eyes she'd ever seen. They were amber gold and seemed to be luminescent. His was framed by long silver hair, a lank hanging free on either side form an extremely loose ponytail. He was also wearing an old baseball cap pulled low, which only added to the effect of his eyes.

He suddenly looked uncomfortable. He twisted to the side, faced towards the once shiny counter top that was now covered in coffee. "I just saw that creepy bastard run across my rear view mirror and knew something was up.

"Oh..." Kagome remarked and then remembered, "It sounded like he knew you."

"Yeah, we've crossed swords before."

"I guess I should file a police report," but she made no move. For some reason, she felt safe sitting with the beautiful young man she'd never seen before. Kagome had a suspicion that if she tried to leave him that her small zone of comfort would crumble and she'd find herself crying in the corner.

"Oh! What's your name?" She suddenly asked.

His luminous eyes flicked to her and away before he answered, "Inu Yasha." There was a paused and he added, "I guess we should get some ice for your face."

He stood up and walked a few feet away when Kagome's insides seized up with panic. She couldn't stand sitting alone so close to the window. Some fear crazed instinct told her that once Inu Yasha was gone that the man would be back. She jumped up hastily, adrenaline surging through her veins. The girl whacked her hip on the table, but ignored it to catch up with him.

Inu Yasha noticed for the first time how young looking she was. She couldn't be over fifteen or sixteen. It made him wonder what the hell she was doing working at a truck stop at 2:30 a.m. She was nice a nice looking girl and he was curious to know if any of the guests had ever made a pass at her.

Through the mud on her nametag he was able to make out the name Kagome. The girl pushed a strand of mud spattered and twig littered hair behind her ear and he noticed the burns covering her right arm and wrist. There was a bruise forming over the left side of her face and another over her throat. Her formally clean white blouse was stained and ripped over her stomach and the exposed flesh was already darkening. The plain black skirt was in tatters and her pantyhose were barely staying together.

They stared at each other for a few more moments before they realized that they were. Turning away from Kagome, Inu Yasha led the way to the kitchen. He walked up the freezer, wrenched it open, grabbed a handful of ice cubes, wrapped them in a paper towel or two and tossed the bundle at her.

Kagome caught the ice, but dropped the jacked she had been anchoring to her shoulders. She hastily picked it up and noticed the mud that was on her back had smeared onto the inner lining. "I'm sorry," she told him, offering the article of clothing.

He flapped his hand in a declining manner and she slipped into it. She placed the ice against her cheek and winced. The contact had hurt and she could only wonder how much she would hurt tomorrow.

"So...I guess you'll need a ride home," Inu Yasha offered. He heard the sharp intake of air and mentally slapped himself. He walked up to a draw and rummaged around. He pulled out a long, sharp knife and he could hear her panic-stricken steps as Kagome backed away from him. He knew that just because he had helped her didn't mean she would trust him.

He turned to her and offered the knife. "If I try anything, you can stab me."

A/N: There's not much to say here. All I can really ask is that you please review. I'll love you to death if you do.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Chapter Five**

Inu Yasha looked to Kagome and then back to the road. They had been cruising in the car in silence, neither one having spoken since the girl had given him her address. She was staring out the window and shivering, despite his jacket. He himself felt fine, but he flipped the heater on anyways. Inu Yasha hoped it was just the shock of the experience and that it would wear off soon and that nothing was seriously wrong.

More time passed and finally the silence and curiosity were too much. "What were you doing there?"

Kagome didn't answer him right away. She continued staring out the window then sighed, "My mom can't afford to raise us. My dad died when I was little and for a while we were making do with her salary. But six months ago she got a pay cut. My grandpa lives with us, but his social security wasn't enough. None of them liked it, but I got a job to help support the family." The whole time she hadn't looked at him. In fact, she had almost sounded bored, like it was a much-recited speech.

"Oh," was all Inu Yasha could manage. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but that hadn't been it.

Silence passed between them again. He looked over and saw that she was sleeping. Something about looking at her made him smile. The young man hadn't felt like that in a long time.

Nine more minutes passed. The whole trip had only taken fifteen, but it had seemed to last an hour. He pulled up at a curb at the base of a hill. He looked up and saw the shrine she had mentioned. It wasn't rundown, but it had a tired and shabby feel. Inu Yasha leaned over and tapped her shoulder while whispering, "Kagome."

Without warning the knife he had forgotten about was pressed against his neck. He held back the laughter building in his throat when she finally realized what was going on and began to apologize profusely.

Kagome stumbled out of the car. Inu Yasha was waiting for her and she leaned heavily on him and looked like she was about to doze off again.

Together they climbed up the stone steps leading up to the house off to the side of the shrine. The girl rummaged through a pocket in her skirt. "Damn...I lost my key."

She sighed and hesitantly rang the doorbell. A light flicked on upstairs and Inu Yasha could hear someone coming down.

The door flew open and a boy was standing there, looking up at them. "Kagome, what happened to your face?"

"Souta, you idiot!" she responded to who he guessed was her little brother, "What if I had been a home invader or a robber?!"

"Then why would you ring the bell?"

Before the girl could answer, or more likely whack him, a woman had appeared. "Kagome? Oh my God Kagome! What happened?"

Inu Yasha's insides squirmed in annoyance as the woman, he assumed her mother, looked form the girl's bruises to him. It wasn't like he'd rape a girl then walk her home to be courteous.

"Oh, there was a problem at the restaurant and he helped me," she explained. The girl didn't feel like divulging the story in front of her little brother and by her mother's look, she knew it too.

"Why don't you come inside?" her mother asked him.

Inu Yasha shook his head and answered, "No thanks." He turned and left before anymore could be said.

"Wait!" Kagome called. He turned back and looked at her. "What was his name?"

Inu Yasha looked at her for a moment before answering, "Naraku."

A/N: Yep, who didn't see that coming? After this things should get much more interesting, or maybe after the next chapter...which, by the way, is way longer then this one.

Oh yeah, someone asked me if Fluffy was showing up later and he does, but briefly. At least I plan to have him make an appearance, I might just change it. I'm still not sure where I want this story to go...it's just flowing at the moment.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: If it was mine, then this wouldn't be fanfiction.

**Chapter Six**

Kagome took down the hair that remained captured by her bun. She hadn't realized that it had fallen; then again, the opportunity had never arisen.

She looked at the bruises forming on her skin while she waited for the shower to heat up. The girl had just finished telling her mom what happened. She kept trying to think of what to do next, but she was stuck in the present.

Finally, the water was hot enough. Kagome stepped into the shower and leaned her head against the wall. The dirt that was stuck to her was pounded off and created a hypnotizing pattern as it swirled down the drain. She watched it, her mind blissfully blank.

After a while, Kagome began to see shapes in the revolving filth. She kept seeing his eyes...those cold, leering eyes of his. In her mind, his voice kept saying her name. She froze despite the steaming water and her breathing became shallow. She couldn't pull in any oxygen. She was going to pass out. "Kagome." She quit breathing. "Kagome." Everything was spinning. "Kagome." The edges of her vision were turning black.

A knock on the door shoved her back into reality. Her starved lungs sucked in the air. "Kagome," her mother called from the other side. "Sweetie, are you almost done? I made you some tea to drink."

The girl's breathing wasn't back to normal yet so she answered by turning off the water. She grabbed a towel, dried her hair, and then wrapped it around herself. When Kagome opened the door her mother was still waiting. Her eyes were red her voice sounded hoarse as she handed over the tea and said, "Here honey. Try to sleep tonight, ok?" She kissed her daughter on the forehead and then plodded off to her room.

Kagome walked into her room and set the tea down on her nightstand. She wanted to see him again, to thank him properly. The girl's eyes roamed over her room and landed on his jacket. She'd forgotten all about it.

The girl felt guilty. He'd been so kind and she'd basically stolen is jacket. There was no way she could return it either.

A meow made her jump. Buyo, her very overweight cat, was sitting outside her window, pawing. She got up and let him in and he waddled over to her bed.

She laid down next to him and wrapped her arms around his pudgy belly. The fat cat purred and she fell asleep to the steady sound.

--

Inu Yasha tore down the highway going eighty miles in a fifty-five mile zone. He didn't care though; he'd been driving cars illegally since he was twelve and he was good. Having reflexes at least three times faster then everybody else on the road didn't hurt either.

He flipped a switch and all the windows, including the sunroof, opened up. The wind surged in with wild savageness, pushing out all lingering smells of Kagome. Just what he wanted, her scent was too familiar and it bothered him.

He yanked off his hat and chucked it behind him, not caring whether it landed in the backseat or on the side of the road. Inu Yasha sighed in relief. Covering his ears for so long always made them sore and tender, but in the end the pain was worth endearing. The shrieks of people who had seen his inhuman appendages made his teeth ache with their shrillness. Plus, things always became complicated once his birthrights were figured out.

Sirens filled the air accompanied with flashes of blue and red. Inu Yasha accelerated. Just as he expected the cops recognized his license plate number and who's son he was. They backed of immediately and the paddy wagon turned off on an exit meekly.

Twenty-five minutes later he pulled into his drive way and hopped out. Inu Yasha didn't bother locking the car, if it was stolen it could be easily replaced, just like everything else. He had few items of sentimental value and everything else was just filler.

Entering, he tossed his keys into a stand. He didn't bother turning on lights, he didn't even know if all of them worked, he could see perfectly well in the dark anyways. Inu Yasha made his way to the kitchen and fixed some Ramen. He wasn't hungry, but he felt restless and wanted something to distract him form the unwelcome thoughts forming in the back of his mind.

A ping let him know that the noodles were done. He picked them up and turned on the high definition, plasma TV hoping to find some asinine program to become engrossed in.

Unfortunately there were no cheesy late night show on that could distract him. When he'd finished his noodles he picke dup the remote and turned off the TV. The house was silent except for the _whorl_ of the fan. Nothing moved besides the occasional jumping shadow as a car drove past.

Time passed and Inu Yasha became caught up in the stillness, like he was stuck in a vortex of some kind. Her ghostly imaged drifted around the edge of his sight. He hadn't thought about her, training his mind not to, in such a long time that it was like remembering a stranger. Her spectral form roamed around him and she was suddenly replaced with Kagome.

The resemblance was startling. They had the same soft brown eyes, full pouty lips, long lashes, same height, and dark hair, though Kagome's was wavy as opposed to her straight. The two even had similar scents. Being with Kagome had had a calming effect on him, just as she had, but possibly stronger.

Inu Yasha wouldn't pursue her though. He was wondering if subconsciously he was trying to replace the dead girl with the living one. Plus, he knew that if he took an interest in Kagome then so would Naraku, just like before. He was sure that the loathsome man had just been looking for an outlet for his perverted slef and he would not go after her again.

More time passed, he wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting in the dark, but now Kagome's figure danced through his mind with the one she so strongly resembled. Inu Yasha knew he wouldn't be able to sleep on his own, so he walked into his bedroom and rummaged around until he found a bottle of pills. He popped a few, lay down on the bed, not bothering with covers, and waited for them to kick in.

A/N: That's it for now. I'll try to update my other story soon, but I have the tiniest bit of writer's block. I know what I want to happen, but I'm not sure how I want it to happen. Does that make sense? As always, please continue to review.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I'm far too lazy to own anything.

**Chapter Seven**

Kagome woke up Sunday afternoon and couldn't believe last night. With Buyo snoring lightly on her stomach and the sunlight engulfing her room everything seemed like it had been a bad dream. To convince herself that it had all been fake, she touched her cheek. Pain flared up and she cringed. It had been real.

She sat up and Buyo rolled off of her, very indignant behavior for a cat. She looked around and saw the tea she had forgotten about was still on her nightstand. She reached for it stiffly, her body was sore and tense, and chugged the slightly warm drink. Nonetheless, it still chased the last bit of grogginess from her system.

Fully awake now, she realized she had fallen asleep wrapped in her towel. She readjusted it and stood up, her bones popping. She pulled a pair of yoga pants, underwear, and an old, oversized shirt out of her dresser. She changed into them and did some stretches to help loosen up.

Feeling much better, Kagome descended the stairs and went into the kitchen. A note form her mother was taped to the fridge. She pulled it off and read:

_Sweetie, _

_I got called into work today. Sorry, but I wish I was home instead with you. Souta went off with a friend and Grandpa is exorcising something. I called your work and explained what happened, the choice to continue there is yours. One of your friends called and I thought you'd want them to know, so I told them too. Don't forget to file a police report and there's some soup in the fridge._

The girl sighed. She knew her mom meant well by telling her employer and friends, but she had probably made it sound like she had been raped. Last night it had taken a lot of convincing to maker her mother see that she'd come close, but hadn't been violated.

Kagome opened up the refrigerator and took out the container of soup. She spooned some out into a pot and set it on the stove to heat. While she waited she called "Gas 4 You" and expressed her willingness to continue working there, much to her boss's delight. She refused to let her life be ruled by the fear of seeing her assailant again and she would go about her life as if nothing had happened. Or at least try to anyway.

The soup was done and she didn't feel like using a bowl, so she it straight from the pot. When she was done, she cleaned up and then dialed the police department. As she waited for some one to pick up, she was overwhelmed with an anxious feeling. Finally, someone answered.

"Tokyo Police Department, Precinct Forty-Three. How may I help you?"

She cleared her throat and answered, "I'd like to report a rape attempt." Her voice sounded small.

"Transferring to Sex Crimes," there was a pause and then a new voice sounded.

"Sex Crimes Division."

"I'd like to report a rape attempt..." she repeated.

"Name?" The voice sounded bored.

"Higurahi, Kagome."

"Where did the assault occur?"

"At a restaurant called 'Gas 4 You' around two a.m."

"Did you happen to catch his name?"

"Yes, it was someone named Naraku. I'm not sure on the last." When she said this, there was a snort of disbelief from the officer.

"There's only one Naraku in the computer and he's the D.A.'s nephew. There've been several false accusations against him made from families with old grudges. Do you expect me to believe he tried to rape you?" The line disconnected with a slam.

Kagome went back to her room and curled up on her bed in defeat. She wanted to cry. A part of her wanted to call and report the officer, but she never got his name. The girl's intuition told her that if she tried again, she'd get the same reaction.

Buyo jumped up on her pillow and rubbed his head on her chin. He meowed loudly and gently licked her nose with his rough tongue. The girl smiled slightly and pulled him close, like a child's security toy. Kagome suddenly felt exhausted and she drifted off into a fretful slumber.

A/N: Short chapter...sorry. I'm trying to lengthen them, but as you can plainly see, it's not working. I meant to post more but it's been a very, very bad week. Please review, you guys make me so happy when you do. I know that this is turning out to be somewhat cliché, but bear with me. It'll have some wild turns in it soon.

Oh yeah, the second cop's character is based off of Sergeant Duffy in "Sorry, Wrong Number,"- a one-act play.


End file.
